


we fall together, in love (and better for it)

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Spy AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: From a mission that had sent them against each other, to a mission that had them working together, to a mission that led from this to that and ended up with anus, awe, athem. Together.Married.Sometimes, Yuuri just really starts to wonder how his life has led from that to all ofthis.





	

They fall together, somehow.

From a mission that had sent them against each other, to a mission that had them working together, to a mission that led from this to that and ended up with an _us_ , a _we_ , a _them_. Together.

Yuuri still hasn’t fully grasped it, how he managed to steal Viktor’s heart without wearing the suave persona he’d called _Eros_ when he first adopted it, but it’s real. Somehow, some way, he’d done something, said something, that led to this:

“ _дорогой_.”

“It’s too early,” Yuuri groans as his face is peppered with kisses, the magic of Viktor’s affectionate touches losing its touch after the first five times he woke up to it. It’s still sweet, sure, and it definitely still gives him a bit of a tingling feeling in his chest, but you can only get so much of this affection and not get used to it at some point in your life.

“We still have our training, Yuuri, or did you forget?” Viktor asks, tone teasing as he noses at the juncture of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. Yuuri makes a small, happy sound at the affection- there’s just _something_ about Viktor always wanting to be so close that gets to him in a good way- but manages to push at Viktor’s face anyway, because it is _too early_. “ _солнышко!”_ Viktor exclaims, playing at hurt. “What happened to the Yuuri of last night who swept me off my feet?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes behind closed eyelids as he vaguely recalls their night before. He was _Eros_ , then; he’d had his hair swept partly to one side, imitating that look he’d always imagine when thinking of butlers, and he had posed as a wandering waiter for a party celebrating a new invention of questionable origin. Viktor had been doing his own half of the work then, less mingling with the crowd and more investigating his way around the backrooms of the palace, but he eventually got back to the dance floor and let Yuuri (having already changed back into a suit more proper for dancing) sweep him away so they could sneak out unnoticed.

“He’s on off-hours now, come back when there’s a mission that needs him,” Yuuri grumbles, burrowing further into the warmth and softness of their shared bed.

“But I made you _breakfast_ ,” Viktor whines, and Yuuri can’t help a snort of laughter, because Viktor is _ridiculous_. He can’t believe this is the same man he’d thought to be so cold and distant the first time he met him, but he is. What had been a stiff first impression- and that was inevitable, given that Yuuri almost broke his neck in self-defense- became this.

Them.

 _Married_.

Sometimes, Yuuri just really starts to wonder how his life has led from that to all of _this_.

It’s such an oddly comfortable and domestic life, given the secretive and dangerous nature of their work. He never even thought he’d get to have this, what with him having to wear different personas all the time and all the moving around, but Viktor somehow wormed his way into his life and _stayed_.

Yuuri has never, ever been so grateful for someone else’s stubbornness in his life, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be this thankful in the same way ever again.

What else could beat them getting married, anyway?

“I’ll let you sleep in if you do something for me,” Viktor says, interrupting his thoughts, sounding sure and determined and _definitely_ up to something. Yuuri sighs, but rolls to face him still because he can at least give Viktor a chance. Also, he _really_ wants to sleep in, and if this can get him that, then he’ll have to give it a try at the very least.

“What,” he grunts, squinting his eyes open at Viktor, who looks like he’s ready to vibrate out of his skin just from the eager look in his eyes.

“Take on more of my undercover work for me,” Viktor says, and Yuuri opens his mouth to complain because _what?_ But Viktor goes on before he can interrupt, “I _know_ you think that undercover work isn’t your forte, but you’re wrong. You’re so good at it, and you get anxious because you’re scared of failing at something you like.”

“ _Витя_ ,” Yuuri tries to protest, but Viktor stubbornly continues-

“You love it, I know you do! You’ve told me before, that you like the thrill of succeeding in it- I know that you _like_ doing it, _золотце._ I love seeing you so happy with it, and I hate how you stifle your own talent just because you think I can do it better than you- which is _untrue_ ,” Viktor insists, brows furrowed and frown clear on his face as he reaches out to stroke Yuuri’s hair. “You’re just as good, if not _more so_ , as me. You’re so- _beautiful_ , when you get into your different masks for every mission. Your confidence, your pride for each one, is so wonderful to watch. I can never grow tired of seeing how you work.”

“Viktor, really,” Yuuri says, voice sounding weak in his own head as he leans into Viktor’s touch.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Viktor says, voice softer and sweeter than before. He leans in to press a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead and Yuuri lets him, unable to even so much as decline the affectionate gesture because of how overwhelmed he feels at Viktor’s words. “I don’t want you to hold back because of me.”

Yuuri breathes out a shaky sigh, eyes falling closed as he lets Viktor just- touch him, thin, graceful fingers running through his black locks. “Fine,” he says after a long silence, not even having to open his eyes to see that Viktor is grinning brightly at him. “I’ll take on more of your undercover work.”

Viktor actually _jumps_ , the movement shaking the bed for a bit before he settles back down. “Oh, _любимый,_ I’m so happy!” He scoots closer, close enough that Yuuri can feel him actually lying down on the bed with him, then says, “But I have one more request!”

Yuuri groans. “ _What?_ ”

“Cuddle with me.”

Yuuri chokes on a breath at that. “Wh-”

“Is that a no?” Viktor asks, and Yuuri is going to _smack_ him for being so annoying. Annoyingly lovable.

 _Ugh_.

“Fine,” he manages to squeak out, stifling another, more embarrassing sound as Viktor makes a squeal-like joyful noise and dives under and into the covers to eagerly cuddle with him.

“I love you so much, Yuuri,” Viktor coos, sweet and warm and soft and everything Yuuri has ever wanted, ever loved. He sighs, the sound coming out more affectionate than exasperated as it should be, and embraces Viktor so that he has his head cradled under his chin and close to his chest.

“I love you too, Viktor,” Yuuri murmurs, pressing a brief, gentle kiss to the top of Viktor’s head.

He would never, at any point in his life or any other time, ever exchange this happiness for anything else. Even through the dangers of their life, the risks they often have to take-

he is happiest, here, with this man who loves him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> дорогой = dorogoi = darling/dear  
> солнышко = solnishko = sun (w/ a diminutive suffix)  
> Витя = Vitya  
> золотце = zolotse = 'someone gold'  
> любимый = lyubimiy = loved
> 
> basically i used as many affectionate nicknames as i could, lmfao
> 
> this was a request by tumblr user @psyraah! Honestly, I didn't think I could write this bc how does ANYONE write spy au for viktor and yuuri, but then I realized-- no, I _can_ do this! it can be a thing! hahahaha ♥
> 
> hmu on [twitter](twitter.com/jadedGalvanizer) or [tumblr](jadedgalvanizer.tumblr.com) if y'all wanna chat or have any questions!! ♥


End file.
